


Who do you belong to?

by fromacloset



Series: One shots and whatnot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crying because of good sex, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Flirting on a job, Gabriel is not happy you flirted, Gags, Handcuffs, Jealous Gabriel, Light BDSM, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Gabriel, Punishment, Reader is a Hunter, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader and Gabriel are in a dom/sub relationship. However when you flirt with someone no a case, he is not happy and reminds you who you belong to.





	Who do you belong to?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts).



You had a case which required you to get all dolled up and fancy. You asked your boyfriend Gabriel to join you as your date. Your dress the same color red as his tie, it was flowy and floor length. He wore with his brown and white pinstriped suit. He smiled kiss you.

“You look beautiful.” He murmured against your lips.

“Thank you. You look so handsome” and he smiled. You gasped when you felt him tap against your butt, hitting the plug that he had insisted you wear.

“Who do you belong to?” he whispered in your ear.

“You master” 

Gabriel let you mingle at the party, letting you scope out things for the case. He watched as you flirted with a potential suspect. You laughed and grazed the man’s arm. Gabriel walked over and wrapped his hand around the back of your neck. The man turned his attention to someone else who had tapped him on the shoulder.

“Some’s acting like a little slut. Don’t you think, baby girl?” he whispered in your ear, hand still frim on the back of your neck. You swallowed, turning your head to him a bit.

“So-sorry” you stuttered. He tapped his ear, cocking an eyebrow. “Sir. Sorry sir” you corrected yourself. 

“You will be” he said, taking a step back and letting go of your neck and giving a little spank to your butt.

You knew he wasn’t really mad. He understood that in your line of work sometimes that meant you had to do a little flirting. That didn’t mean that he liked it. You were his sub.

Once you got everything you needed for the party you walked over to Gabriel and nodded. He followed you to the car and you drove home. 

“Got everything you needed?” he asked happily.

“Yeah” you smiled. He reached a hand out and took your hand in his.

When you got home though, his demeanor shifted into dominant. As soon as he locked the front door and turned to you, you knew who you were dealing with. You stood there as he shrugged his suit jacket off and unfed his sleeves rolling them a bit. His hand found your throat, but he didn’t squeeze that tightly.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked tone firm and with a bit of a growl.

“You sir” you said.

“Go to the bedroom. I want you naked, kneeling on the floor, head bowed, arms behind your back, legs spread. One minute.” He stepped back and you quickly got to the bedroom.

 

You undressed and got in position. You heard the footsteps near and you wondered what he had planned for you. Whatever it was, it made you wet, just thinking about it. 

You saw his feet stand in front of you and your black leather collar being placed around your neck. He walked around you, stalking you like prey. You felt the leather handcuffs being put around your wrists. He walked back in front of you.

“Look at me, baby doll” you looked seeing Gabriel leaning against the wall left hand over his right wrist. “Do you think that you’ve been good enough to beg?”

“No sir.” you answered. Gabriel picked up your ball gag and held it out. You opened your mouth and he did it up. 

“You like to beg me, you like to touch me. As punishment you wont get to do any of those things. Which means, I also get punished, since your whore mouth won’t be around my cock.” 

His hand found its way to your throat again and with a little tug, you knew to stand up. His other hand went down and cupped your aching core and, rubbing his thumb on your clit. You could feel your heat pool and he started to rub your pussy. 

“So wet for me already.” Still rubbing, he leaned in, his hot breath in your ear. “Good girls don’t flirt with other men. Good girls get to suck their master’s cock. I was going to let you do that. Let you wrap that pretty mouth of yours around me and let you lick and suck. I was looking forward to you hallow your cheeks to take all of me in, deep throat me, hear me groan out of pleasure. Have you get the satisfaction of knowing those noises I was making was all because of you. But now…now, I’ll just have to settle with fucking your ass.”

You blinked back tears, and held back moans. This was torture for you and you loved it. Without warning he plunged two fingers into your dripping center. You let out a strangled cry.

“You don’t get to cum, until I tell you, isn’t that right cupcake?” he whispered in your ear.

“Hmmm” you whimpered.

“Are you done being a dirty little slut?” He added a third finger.

“Aah” you tried to respond. He looked at you, seeing the tears fall on your face, your facing practically begging for him to fill you up.

“You going to go back to being my good girl?”

“Huh” you squeaked out, nodding. 

His hand that was on your neck slapped you and just like that his fingers were pulled out of you and he turned you around, you were right at the foot of the bed. He bent you over, giving a hard slap to your ass. You let out another squeak. 

He tapped the back of your thighs silently telling you to kneel on the bed. Once he was happy with that, a spreader bar was attached to your ankles and you couldn’t move. You didn’t see what was going on, but you heard a zipper go down and you figured he was getting undressed.

Once Gabriel was out of his suit and naked, freeing his hard cock. He walked back over to you, a warm hand on your lower back. A hand went to your cuffs and you heard a buzzing sound. A vibrator was placed you needy pussy.

“Ahhhh” you cried lifting up a bit to get away from it.

“Ah, ah, ah. Tease me, I tease you.”

“Hnnnn” you whined.

“Aww, you don’t like the feeling of you cunt vibrating? You want to cum?” you nodded. “Getting close, baby girl?”

“Mmhmm” you whimpered. Your legs were shaking a bit and he pulled the vibrator away. “Hnnn”

“Whores don’t cum unless they’re given permission …or at all. Depending on how I feel.” By the way he rubbed soothing circles on your back, you knew that meant he was being all talk and you would cum tonight. That still didn’t stop the thought of him maybe changing his mind tonight.

When your breathing was evening out, he placed the vibrator back on you. The knot in your stomach was forming and he pulled away again. He did this once more, bringing you to the edge and then pulling away.

Gabriel put the vibrator away. His hand went back to your lower back, the other tugged at the plug still in your ass. He moved it in and out of you, before pulling it out.

“Mmm” you whined at the loss of feeling full. 

Gabriel grabbed some of your slick and worked two fingers in your ass, scissoring you open. He slicked up his cock, lined himself up and thrusted into you. 

“Hmmmm” you whimpered.

His one hand was on the cuffs and the other went to hold your head to the mattress. His movements slow at first, but soon he picked up the pace. 

His hand that was on your head moved down to your folds, teasing them. He rubbed your clit and you started to whimper and pant, shaking and finally. His hips and fingers stilled.

A sharp smack was brought down on you pussy, which jerked your hips forward. He started his movements again, hand that was on the cuffs, moved to your hair and he yanked you up.

“Are you my good girl?” he purred in your ear, your head falling back against his shoulder.

“Mmm hmmm” you whimpered.

“Yeah?” 

He let go of your hair and took the cuffs off. His hands wrapped around your wrists and you were face down on the mattress again. He leaned over you as he thrusted harder and deeper. 

“Cum” he demanded and you let out a strangled cry. 

He kept moving in you, working you down, his fingers entering you again and curling to hit your g-spot. You hadn’t come down from the first orgasm as the second on hit. You couldn’t help but sob. It was the most intense sex you two had in a long time. One final thrust and he was cumming in you. He panted and you could feel the way his body moved his dominant persona was gone. He kissed your shoulder and head.

“Good girl. Good girl” he whispered in your ear.

His hands let go of your wrists and he dragged them up your arms and down your back, never breaking contact. He ran them down your thighs and undid the spreader bar. He gently moved you so you were lying on your back.

He removed the ball gag from your mouth and soothed your hair from your face, softly smiling. He wiped the tears from your cheeks. You sniffled a bit as he lifted you to cradle you in his arms.

“How you feeling, baby girl?” He spoke softly. 

“Good, master.” you whimpered

“Shhhh, it’s Gabriel now.” You smiled, nuzzling into him. He took your wrists and started to massage the left one

“M’avn’t done that in a while” you whispered.

“No we haven’t.” He kissed the top of your head and massaged your other wrist. “You were so good for me.” He praised.

“I flirted” you chuckled and he did too.

“Yes you did and you got punished for it.” He combed through your hair.

“Mean punishment” you pouted and he smiled, kissing your forehead.

“That’s why it’s a punishment. Okay, cupcake, I’m going to clean you up a bit.”

Gabriel laid you down on the cool sheets and quickly left to get a warm cloth. He came back and gently cleaned between your legs. He tossed it and went to massage your ankles a bit.

“So beautiful. I’m a lucky dom. I have such a wonderful sub.” You blushed

"Thank you. You’re so good to me, knowing what I need.” 

Gabriel lifted you up, pulling the covers back and situating you between his legs and pulling the blankets back up. You kept some water by your bed, he held the glass to your lips and you took some sips. He put the glass down. You rested your head against his chest and he stroked his fingers up and down your arm.

“I love you” you whispered.

“I love you too” he wrapped his arms around you and you relaxed against him and closed your eyes.


End file.
